


Light of a Thousand Stars

by asheningot



Series: In the Light of a Fodlan Night [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, I don’t even have any set ships in fe yet, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Spoilers for The Cause of Sorrow, They are so cute, no major plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: After his conversation with the Professor, Dimitri can’t get the thought of dancing with Claude out of his head. Luckily, Claude seems to have the same idea and more.





	Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see. I have like five fics in the works that I can’t seem to finish but I wrote this in like three hours sooooooooo idk what is creativity. I am currently deep in fe3h hell. I love all my children and they must be protected at all costs. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> As always I apologize for any grammar mistakes (please point them out if you see them so I can fix :)

Byleth’s question rang in his ears as Dimitri reluctantly made his way back into the ball. _ Aren’t you going to dance with Claude? _ He was certain that she meant it in jest, but it had struck a chord with the blonde. Just because that was exactly the kinda thing that Claude would do, Dimitri tried to convince himself, even though he knew better in his heart. 

He shook his head to push the words of his professors question out of his head as he pushed the doors to the dance open to rejoin the fray. It was getting late, and slowly couples of students had made their way out of the hall where the dance was being held, but instead the hall was still as lively as ever. The band continued to play pleasant melodies and a fountain in the corner dispensed sparkling juice in abundance. 

Despite the terror of recent events at Garreg Mach, the students of the officers academy were clearly having a good time. _ Well, except Felix,_ Dimitri chuckled to himself. He spotted Ingrid and Ashe making conversation in the corner along with Annette and Mercedes. Sylvain had long since disappeared with his conquest of the night. Dimitri glanced over to where Claude was laughing at something Hilda had said before he wandered over to get himself a drink, his mouth suddenly dry as _ dance with Claude _ ghosted once again through his mind. 

“You’re looking more boarly than usual,” Felix commented as Dimitri quickly downed his first glass before filling it again. 

“Felix, I would have thought you would have disappeared by now. This is not your scene.”

Felix glared. “I tried, Seteth wouldn’t let me.” 

“Ah, well, perhaps you should take advantage and get to know your classmates.”

Felix growled. “That is exactly what Seteth said.” 

Dimitri reclined next to Felix against the wall. “The professor is looking rather lovely tonight.”

Felix blushed and turned to leave, “Stay away from me you boar.” 

Dimitri shook his head. At leas he wasn’t the only one not enjoying the night. He turned back to people watch and his vision was immediately flooded with golden fabric. 

“Hey your Highness. You look more stuck up than usual,” Claude commented as he occupied the place that Felix had just relinquished. 

“Unlike you, you look like you are in your element Claude.” 

“Whoa, compliments from His Highness, what did I do to deserve that?” Claude asked, feigned shock on his face. 

Dimitri laughed. “Your socialization skills are unparalleled.” 

“Okay, now you’re just flirting with me. I didn’t know you even could,” Claude said, eyes wide for a second before an evil grin took over his features. 

Dimitiri blushed, but before he could reply Claude grabbed his hand. “If you can flirt, then surely you can dance,” Claude explained as he dragged the blushing blonde onto the dance floor. 

Dimitri cursed himself for his early thoughts as they became a reality. A self fulfilling prophecy that he did not want to come to pass although his traitorous heart disagreed with that sentiment. 

“Come on your Highness, dance with me!” Claude laughed as he stopped on the dance floor, pulling Dimitri’s hand into his own and placing his other on the blonde’s waist. 

“Uhh, Claude!” Dimitri stuttered as he started hesitantly dancing with the dark haired man. 

“There you go your Highness, I knew you could do it,” Claude smiled and Dimitri forgot how to breath momentarily.

“You don’t...” Dimitri stuttered, “You don’t have to keep calling me ‘Your Highness.’ My name would work just as well.” 

Claude leaned in close, ignoring the glances the entire ballroom was throwing their way. “But what if I want to?” He whispered. 

“I well, I cannot stop you, however, there is no need to be so formal.” 

Claude laughed. “Says the most formal person here besides Edelgard.”

“Ummm, well I.”

“Relax and dance, let your feet and body do the talking.”

Dimitri blushed at the image that flashed through his mind of his body doing a lot of talking with the Golden Deer, but he heeded Claude’s advice. They elegantly flitted around the dance floor, their bodies slowly moving closer together as they each relaxed into the others hold. 

To soon the music slowed to a stop as the orchestra changed songs and Claude pulled away. 

“Thanks for the dance your Highness,” Claude winked. 

“I umm, you’re welcome. Thank you for forcing me, I quite enjoyed it.”

Claude laughed and seemed to make a split second decision to lean in close to the blonde’s ear. “Meet me outside in ten minutes.” 

Dimitri felt himself nod, which the brunette took as a reply before wandering off to rejoin his housemates. Dimitri himself went back to the fountain, suddenly wishing that the liquid flowing through it had more bite then sparkling juice. But it was too much to ask for the monastery to serve students liquor. 

He downed two more glasses before wandering outside, too jittery to stay at the party any longer. Instead he found an unoccupied bench in the gardens not far from the main hall and sat down to wait. Above the sky was clear, the stars glistening in the night, reminding him of the light emanating from Claude’s smile.

He had no idea why he was so easily going along with Claude’s suggestion. Who was he kidding. Only himself. He knew the way the brunette’s mere presence made his heart race was indicative of deeper feelings than just friendship, but knowing that was pointless. There was nothing that could ever come of it so it was negligible to even hope. 

Dimitri jumped up quickly as he spotted Claude walking towards him. “What is it you wished to speak to me about?”

Claude rolled his eyes. “So formal,” he mumbled, clearly more to himself than to Dimitri. 

“I was wondering, hoping really, that you would accompany me to the Goddess tower on this gorgeous night?” Claude asked, his normally jovial tone replaced by a solemn one. 

Dimitri’s eyes flew wide open. He knew what the rumors of visiting the Goddess Tower tonight implied even if he put no stock in something as trivial as wishes. Dimitri had never seen Claude so earnest and serious, that he couldn’t help but go along. It was clear that Claude had something to tell him, and Dimitri desperately wanted to listen. Even if it was only a glimmer of hope, for once in his life, Dimitri wanted to take it.

“Yes, yes I would love too.” 

Claude gleamed at that response and motioned for Dimitri to lead. Claude fell in right beside him, their arms brushing together every so often, but their walk to the Goddess Tower was silent. 

Once there, Claude put some distance between them, not making eye contact with the blonde. Dimitri waited nervously, but reluctant to breach the silence himself. 

“I... I want to tell you something, and I figured now was as good of time as any,” Claude started, still holding his hand in his head, but his words were confident. 

“All right, I am willing to listen.” 

Claude chuckled, “Good, I honestly didn’t think that we would make it this far. I figured you would skewer me for dragging you on the dance floor.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to chuckle. “I would hardly resort to violence for such as simple ploy.” 

“What if I kissed you? Would you resort to violence then?”

Dimitri sucked in a breath and whispered, “No.”

Claude took a step forward, his voice low, “And just how would you react?”

“I would pull you in close, and never let you go,” Dimitri breathed. 

Claude gave him a small smile and Dimitri was stunned by how real it was compared to his normal broad grins. 

“I’m going to hold you too that, that’s my wish to the Goddess,” Claude explained, pressing their lips gently together. Dimitri responded by wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Mine too,” Dimitri whispered as they parted. 

Claude pulled him back in, crashing the lips together as the stars above twinkled in the night as bright as Claude’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about Felix @asheningot


End file.
